The girl who seduced the Ducks Chapter 6
by Sticky Wipplesnit
Summary: The horny figure skater kicks serious asses after having fun with Guy. Of course Charlie Conway cannot escape from her either.


- Morning, babe! – Luis kissed my neck.

- Morning, Mr. Macho! – I giggled.

- So you think I'm a macho?

- Of course you are! – and I kissed him passionately. His lips were yummy. I couldn't keep my mind off my sexy lovers, even in class. An hour later, I went to talk to Guy.

- Hey sexy!

- Hey little girl!

- You know what? You're hotter than ever!

- Silly little girl, you barely know me! – he laughed.

- I don't care! You're still smoking! – I rubbed my boobs against his chest.

- Your boobies look cute! – he touched them.

- Cute, huh? Just like you babe!

- I bet, your pussy is totally wet right now! – he whispered.

- Why don't you make sure? – I laughed and dragged him with me. We went to the ice rink.

- Wow, you wanna do it here? – he asked with a naughty look on his face.

- Why not? It's totally exciting!

- Alright, then!

We started to make out on a bench. He bent me over, kissed down to my boobs and sucked on my nipples. It felt great!

- Yeah, babe! – I moaned and spread my legs, he started to finger me very hard.

- Like it?

- Of course I do! I'm about to cum!

He smirked and I wanted him to taste my juice.

- It tasted good! Now it's your turn, babe! – he began to jack off and cummed on my boobs. His fluid tasted like salty milk.

- I'm impressed!

- Thanks, doll! – he kissed my neck and shoved his thing inside me. Minutes later we finished and left the rink. Leaving the rink, Rick Riley, Buzz, Scooter and the rest of the Warriors were waiting for us.

- Oh no! I smell jerks! – I rolled my eyes.

- Says the snotty little bitch! – said Riley, trying to taunt me.

- Back off, Riley! – Guy shouted.

- Shut up, faggot! – Riley shouted back.

- ENOUGH! Fuck the hell off, Riley, before I kick your ass!

Riley and his crew burst out laughing.

- Like last time? Actually that didn't hurt at all!

- Yeah, right! That why you were shouting!

- A stupid blonde, figure skater, twirlie bitch? To kick my ass twice? Bitch please!

- Okay, pansy! I'll show you what I've got!

- Let's see, little bitch!

- Here you go! - I immediately kicked him in the stomach, then punched him in the face.

- DAMN YOU! STUPID HOE! – he left with his sidekicks.

- Wow, you sure are a kickass bitch, honey! – said Guy in amazement.

- Thanks, babe! – I kissed his cheek and left.

For an hour, I was busy wondering which of them should I hit on. Averman? I was pretty sure, he was a pussy and a virgin also. Goldie? No, not my type. Maybe Charlie Conway! Yeah, that's it! He's the lucky one! An hour later, I found him outside, sitting with some chick, called Linda.

- Aww, Charlie, you're so generous! – Linda gushed, and I rolled my eyes.

- Hello guys! – I put on my sexiest smile.

- Hey, Katelin!

- Hey!

- Katelin, this is Linda, Linda meet Katelin!

- Nice to meet you, Katelin!

- It's my pleasure!

- So you're a figure skater ..!

- Yes, I am! And you're Charlie's girlfriend, right?

- Well, sort of! I mean, we're still at the beginning of our relationship!

- I see!

- And how about you and Fulton? – asked Charlie.

- Me and Fulton? What makes you think that we're dating?

- Everyone says, you two are a couple..!

- Well, we're not.

- At first, Julie told me about that!

Julie! Of course! That gossip girl! I rolled my eyes.

- My roomie has a colorful fantasy!

- That's how she is!

- She's still awesome!

I was extremely bored and I couldn't wait for Linda to leave. Finally she left ten minutes later, and it was about time.

- Charlie, I've been thinking!

- About what.. ?

- .. about you?

- Wow, that's surprising!

- Really? I think you're kind of hot!

- You're pretty hot, yourself!

- I know right! How about we hook up tonight?

- But I like Linda!

- Are you two going out?

- No, not really, but still.. ! I'll think about it, okay?

- Okay!

Later he hit me up again.

- You know what Katelin? I'm game! We can hook up tonight, but I've got one condition!

- I'm listening!

- Linda mustn't hear about it!

- Don't worry!

I went back to the dorm, and Julie announced that she had just discovered a cool club in the town. She invited me too, but I refused to go.

- Are you sure you don't want to go with us?

- Julie, I'm one hundred per cent sure! I'd rather take a nap tonight!

- As you like it!

- Thanks for understanding!

- No problem!

Julie went to the party with the some other folks, and I was waiting for Charlie. He didn't seem to come. Where can that loser be? Finally, he turned up.

- At least, you're here! – I raised my brows.

- Sorry, I had things to do!

- Better late than never! – and I pushed him on the bed.

- Wow, babe, you're feisty!

- Thanks!

- For your information, this is my first time, and I've never done anything like this before!

- It's okay, but let me undo your pants!

- You're the boss!

I did so and grabbed his manhood. It was thick!

- So thick and big!

- Wow!

- What would you like me to do?

- Jerk me off with one hand!

I did as he ordered, I began to jack him off with my left hand. He really liked it.

- Ah babe, you rock! I bet it's not your first time!

- No, it's not!

- Come one, keep jacking me off, now with two hands!

- Your wish is a command.

Jacking him off with both hands was even more fun and he sprayed his cum all over my face. Mmm, that was yummy!

- Your liquid tastes good!

- How does yours taste?

- You'll manage to taste it!

- Before that, please lick my thing!

What else could I do? I licked his cock, It tasted funny. I'm not gonna lie, Guy's tasted better, but I deepthroated him, and swallowed his jism. He said.

- I'd also like to jizz on your boobs!

- Really?

- Yep! They're too small for a tit fuck.. !

- Fuck you!

- If you would like to! – he laughed – But I can still cum on them!

- Here you go! – I showed him my tits, and he released his cum on them.

- Oh yeah! – I moaned.

- Sexy boobs! – he smirked. Suddenly, he grabbed me and placed me on the bed and started to suck on my breasts! These guys all were boob crazy!

- Yeah, babe! Don't even think of stopping!

- Yes ma'am!

I felt damn sexy, whenever I was doing one of the Ducks. He spread my legs, pulled off my pantie and penetrated.

- Cool, I'm not a virgin anymore! – he screamed. – You're really tight and wet! Your muffin looks really cute, just like your boobs! I'm not your first fuck, of course!

Wow, he couldn't stop talking!

- No, you're not! – I replied – I had sex with awesome studs earlier!

- I bet, none of them were as awesome, as I am now!

- No, they weren't! Please taste my cum!

- Needless to order me, I'd do that anyway! – he started to suck on my clit, then he shoved his tongue inside my clit.

- It tasted like salt!

- You're first to say that!

We really had fun. Minutes later we finished.

- You know where to find me, if you wanna have some fun! – he smirked.

- Good night, sexy stud! – he left, I had a shower and Julie returned.

- How was the party? – I asked.

- You're still awake? By the way, the party was totally cool, you should regret that you didn't come! Next time I won't let you stay!

- Deal, roomie!

- Okay, roomie! Next time, I'll drag you with me!

We burst out laughing. Julie may have had fun at the party, but I had more fun, here with my sexy hockey stud.


End file.
